Staple Gunned
by Megf2300
Summary: AU Lois never showed up in Smallville. Clark went to do his training right after he graduated. Jimmy never died and is currently dating Chloe. Don't really know how to describe this one it's basically a different way that Lois and Clark meet. You just have to read and find out. And this is very very loosely based of the song Stapplegunned by the spill canvas
1. Chapter 1

Stapled Gunned

Rated: pg-13

Summary: AU Lois never showed up in Smallville. Clark went to do his training right after he graduated. Jimmy never died and is currently dating Chloe. Don't really know how to describe this one it's basically a different way that Lois and Clark meet. You just have to read and find out.

A/N: So this is going to be more of a humorous/romance story than my other story "safer to hate her" (which I you haven read already you should) but I hope you like and please leave me comments to make the story better.

/

"Mom, Dad!" Clark yelled as he walked through the front door of the yellow farm house. It had been six years, six long years of extensive training with Jor-el, traveling the world, and meeting a variety of different people for Clark to be on his way to completing his destiny.

But now he was finally home. To finally see his Mom, his Dad, and even his best friend Chloe. Everything was going to be good. Clark even had an interview with Perry White at the Daily Planet.

"Clark…" He heard his mother say from the stairs. Running toward him Martha embraced her son in a hug. "My son, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He said squeezing her a little more without hurting her. Clark lifts his head up and noticed the house for the first time. "Hey where's Dad, and what's with all the boxes?"

Clark noticed the look in her eyes change. "Clark take a set and let me get you something to drink. Coffee?"

Clark nodded and followed Martha in to the kitchen taking a seat at the kitchen table. After the coffee was made Martha took the two mugs and took a seat next to Clark.

After taking a sip and swallowing Martha began, "About two years after you left your father ran for senator. Can you believe that your father a senator," a small smile spread upon both their lips, "a year after that he had a heart attack and passed away."

Clark couldn't believe it his father was gone and he couldn't help but feel guilty , he though if maybe he never went away for his training that his father would still me there.

Martha grasped his hands has she noticed Clark's face fill with guilt. "Clark this isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty for leaving you had to go for your training." Martha then proceeds to write down the information to where Jonathan's grave was.

"After you father passed away, I took over his seat in the senate." Clark noticed the pride wash over his mother's eyes. "And that's why there are all of these boxes, we've had this old house forever but there was no point in keeping it if I was in Washington most of the time and you were where ever you were. We Close escrow in two days."

The next couple of hours were spent between the mother and son telling how the spent the last couple of years. And before they knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning and both were exhausted. But before they parted to go to bed Martha wrote down the address to Chloe apartment in metropolis.

/

Clark had a busy morning. First he did his chores around the farm, packed up the things in the barn for his mom, visited his Dad's grave, and even picked up a new pair of glasses he was going to use for his disguise. And now he was flying through the air on his way to metropolis to see his best friend Chloe, he learned how to during his training it only took a couple hundred times and getting over his fear of heights.

Clark landed in the back ally of her apartment. It was a nice building and it was in walking distance of the Daily planet. Clark though that last reason was why Chloe picked it.

He walked into the building and pressed the up arrow to call the elevator. Clark was about to step on when someone walking off ran into him. The papers she had in her hand going everywhere.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going!" she yelled bending down to pick up the papers she dropped.

"I'm ss-sorry." Clark responding also dropping down to help pick her things up. He tried to get a look of her face but her dark locks fell around shielding it from his view. But he noticed her business suit and her legs that seemed to never end.

She took a look at her watch and said "Great and now I'm officially late for my meeting with the mayor." And before Clark new it she was gone.

"What just happened?" Clark said dumfound to himself.

Clark made his way into the elevator and he presses the button for the top floor. Clark could not keep the woman he just ran into out of his mind. He had no idea why, it wasn't like he saw her face or even had a real conversation with this mystery woman but there was something about her that seemed…different, but in a good way.

Clark made his way to Chloe's door and knocked.

"Clark!?" Chloe said opening the door.

"Hi Chloe." The two friends joined together in a hug.

Chloe invited Clark in. They talked for hours like Clark and his mom did the previous night everything and anything about what was going on for the last 6 years. Chloe talked about getting a job in the tech department at Queen industries after finding out journalism wasn't her thing. She talked about her new boyfriend Jimmy who works with her cousin Lois at the Daily Planet and who is her roommate. Clark talked about finally learning to fly and the people he met in his travels. He even told her about he was able to get a degree in journalism during his training and has been sending in articles to the Daily Planet and now he has an interview with Perry White.

"And now I'm looking for apartments in the city since my mom is selling the farm."

"Ya, she was telling me about that how soon until you have to be gone."

"Tomorrow actually my mom has a flight in the morning I might just stay with her till I find a place in the city." He explained.

"You know Clark you could always stay here until you find a place."

"Really are you sure?" Clark's eyebrows jumping up his head.

"Yes, of course my cousin won't mind and we have a nice couch. Come on it beat having to commute from Washington to Metropolis." Chloe said with a smile.

"Why not, it will only be for a little while I promise."

/

"Ugggggghhhhh" Lois let out a long sigh as she sat down on the couch cracking open a beer.

"Hey Lois, long day?"

"You can say that."

"I'm sorry cuz, want to talk about it, I could make you something to eat, your favorite. Or I could order Chinese my treat. Or I could give you a back rub maybe even we could watch Die Hard?" Chloe spat out so fast it was amazing that Lois caught some of it.

"Why are you being so wired?"

"I'm not being wired I just want to show my favorite cousin how much I love her."

Lois new something was up.

"What did you do?" Lois asked.

"Wellikindofaskedanoldfriendt ocomeandstaywithusforalittle bit." Chloe said in one breath.

"Come again?"

"Well I kind of asked an old friend to come and stay with us for a little bit." She said again avoiding eye contact.

"What? Why, this place can fit three people." Was all Lois said.

"Please Lois; I will owe you big time. He can stay on the couch and its only till he can find a place of his own."

"Fine, but I'm not helping him bring in boxes." Chloe let out a squeak and hugged her cousin tightly.

/

I promise there will be a lot more Clois moments in the next update and FYI more comments make me write faster. I hope you liked it. And this is very very loosely based of the song Stapplegunned by the spill canvas, check out the music video it's probably the best and funniest one I've ever seen.


	2. Info

Hey guys I am back but what I am going to do is rewrite this entire story give me till next Sunday and I will have the start ready for you. Thanks for all of the comments you guys are so awesome ! I'm really sorry for being on hiatus I got really busy with the end of my senior year and getting a job . But I plan to do updates every Saturday till I am done with the story. Thanks love you all!


End file.
